Un amor inmortal
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Corto songfic sobre merlin y morgana.


**Disclaimer . Nada me** **pertenece nada**

 **Cancion:Amor Inmortal/Chayanne**

 **Pareja: Merlin/Morgana**

 _Tantas caras_

 _Tantas voces_

 _A traves del tiempo_

Un hombre de edad avanzada cuya larga barba blanca le llegaba hasta medio pecho caminaba entre las calles de Bretaña con su mente en el pasado, en un pasado que de tan solo recordarlo le dolía en lo profundo de su ser, a pesar de los años que ya han pasado.

 _Y de la inmensa oscuridad_

 _Vengo saliendo lento_

Ella es la oscuridad de tu luz, el odio de tu amor retumbaban en su mente las palabras del gran dragon, nunca había realmente comprendido esas palabras hasta el día de hoy.

 _Un pasado que el presente me causa agonia_

 _tratando de escaparme siempre_

 _y ver que no hay salida_

Nunca al pasar los siglos pudo sacar de su corazón la culpa al no poder salvar a su amigo, el único y verdadero rey Arturo de las garras de la muerte, no tuvo el valor de volver a camelot tras su desaparicion, lo único que llego a sus oídos fue que Guinevere dio a camelot un heredero legitimo al trono y que más tarde en su vejez se había recluido en un convento.

Lo único que le animaba y seguía manteniéndole en pie era la promesa de que algún día cuando Albión necesitara nuevamente a su rey, el resurgiría y gobernaría justamente, aunque no tenía claro como sería su regreso, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese día llegase y Albión volviera a florecer mejor que antaño.

 _Es algp ilogico de pasar y correr los siglos y los dias_

 _el pacto de poder,sobrenatural_

 _Que se llevo mi vida_

 _y me hace regresar a ti desde las sombras_

Después de tanto caminar detuvo su andar y se sentó en una de la bancas de un hermoso parque, más su mirada no se posó en los niños jugando o en el paisaje que le ofrecía ese lugar, no, su mirada azul se detuvo en una chica de cabello negro ondulado quien jugaba con un pequeño niño con escasos cuatro años de edad .

 _Me amaras,te amare_

 _Porque vengo lo se ,desde mas alla de los tiempos,de un lugar,de la eternidad,siguiendote a ti_

 _Queriendote amar_ ,

 _Mi cuerpo no muere,mi alma prosigue_ ,

 _Esta condena de llevar_ ,

 _Un secreto a cuestas_ , _que me convierte,se que no es normal_

 _Un amor inmortal_

Su respiración casi se corta al ver a la chica, ella mostraba una sonrisa sincera como una vez Morgana lo hacía, riendo de sus chistes o simplemente en gesto de agradecimiento. La belleza de Morgana lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero supo que al ser la pupila del rey estaría fuera de su alcance así que decidió conformarse con una buena amistad, la cual se desvaneció con el tiempo por las decisiones que ambos tomaron en su debido tiempo.

Muchas veces se había preguntado como hubiese cambiado las cosas si el se hubiera sincerado con ella haciéndole saber que el también tenia magia,que ambos nacieron con la magia dentro de ellos y que no debía temer de ella.

La joven y el pequeño reían y jugaban hasta que la pelota del niño se le escapó de las manos, yendo a dar hasta los pies del ahora joven mago.

-Creo que esto es tuyo-le dijo tendiéndole la pelota

-Sí, gracias-le sonrió tímidamente, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la mirada misteriosa y penetrante del joven.

-Te conozco?, tú rostro me es familiar

-Tal vez-a lo que ambos sonrieron, ella tomo la pelota y regreso con el niño

Minutos después ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo jugando con el pequeño, pasándose la pelota unos a otros, el joven mago no podía evitar dejarse llevar por el momento de felicidad que la vida le ofrecia, no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que una sonrisa genuina marcaba su rostro como en ese instante.

 _He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte,_

 _Tan solo con la conviccion de poder entregarme,_

 _Que me toca combatir con este sentimiento_

 _Que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo_

Aun recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, la última vez que había visto esos ojos esmeralda perdiendo su brillo ante su mirada, el no quería que hubiese terminado así, por todos los medios trato de salvar a Morgana de su fatal destino hasta que al final comprendió que debía hacerlo, por el bien de camelot y de sus seres queridos, su alma que una vez fue pura y sin mancha ya estaba corrompida y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Creyó jamás volver a ver esa mirada angelical y cálida hasta ese día. Ella pareció turbarse ante su mirada a lo que el alejo su mirada hacia otro lado, muchos anos él había viajado por el mundo conociendo personas y culturas pero nada lo había preparado para ese momento, para el día en que sus ojos se volvieran a cruzar.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto el joven señalando al niño

-Se llama Arturo-respondió ella

-Lindo nombre-dijo el después de una pausa-¿Es tu hijo?

-No, es mi hermano

-oh-respondió y acaricio la cabellera del pequeño rubio

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, fue un gusto conocerte-se despidió tendiéndole la mano, el tomo su mano perdiéndose nuevamente en sus ojos.

-Me permitirías mi mano-dijo ella con diversión al ver que no la soltaba

-si, claro, disculpa-dijo apenado soltándola, ella solo rio y se agacho para tomar al niño en brazos

-Adios, como me dijiste que te llamas?

-No te lo dije-ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios-¿Volveré a verte?-pregunto el

-Tal vez-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose, pronto se perdió de vista entre la gente.

El mago volvió a cambiar su apariencia por la de un anciano, no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla al verlos marchar.

Se juró así mismo no volver a cometer los mismos errores que cometió en el pasado, mismos que habían ocasionado la guerra y la muerte de Arturo. Ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes, de cambiar lo que antes no pudo y esa oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar.

 **Nota autor: Si han llegado hasta aqui gracias por leer,tenia tiempo con esta idea rondando mi cabeza y pues aqui esta espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
